


A Bag of Treats

by lumifuer



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Candies, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Other, Pumpkins, Trick or Treating, gentle touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: It’s Halloween and David decided to surprise you with a special gift.





	A Bag of Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Guys help, I love him too much.

Your thoughts were occupied by the documents you were reading while walking to Meredith’s office. She asked you to give your honest feedback on some important matter and while you should feel honoured to know that she was putting so much trust in you, meeting with her wasn’t the most pleasant of your duties.

Maybe it was because of the loud sound of your heart pounding in your chest due to stress and growing anxiety but you failed to hear that someone has stopped right in front of you. And when he opened his mouth realizing that you weren’t going to stop you already felt the impact of the hit.

“Are you okay, miss?” David asked with true concern in his voice. Of course, he remained unaffected while you were imagining the bruise on your left arm. You instinctively tried to massage the pain away.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” you flashed a slight smile, “sorry, it was my fault. I was in hurry and I didn’t see you.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” he assured you, helping you pick up the pages that fell on the floor, “though it’s unfortunate that you’re in hurry. I was hoping you could offer me a minute of your time.”

The way he said it made you look up at him. The corners of his mouth were lifted in a warm smile and you noticed the familiar spark in his eyes. You already knew what that meant.

“I suppose Meredith can wait,” you shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Only then had you noticed the thing he was holding behind his back. It was a handmade bag, shaped like a pumpkin, completed with scary eyes and mouth.

“Trick or treat!” he exclaimed, reached out to you.

You laughed and the thought of having to report to Meredith was buried underneath the sudden outburst of amusement that quickly spread all over your head.

“Is it really Halloween today?” you asked, admiring the work he must have done himself. The bag was made with a huge attention to detail. It was just like the ones from your childhood memories that you once described to him.

“Indeed,” he nodded, “I didn’t want you to miss your favourite holiday, miss.”

You didn’t mean to get mushy but it was so endearing to hear that someone was paying attention to your every word and went out of his way to make something special to lift your spirits. Before you thought this through, your arms were closed around his neck and you placed a brief kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, David.”

“I take it you were on your way to Meredith. I’ll this in your room and when you get back we shall discuss the trick since you didn’t offer me any treats.”

He walked past you with a confident smile, brushing your hand on the way.

You turned your head to watch him and felt butterflies in your stomach. You were starting to get dangerously attached to him but you didn’t want to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Halloween candy for everyone!


End file.
